Benutzer:Antidevil95
=Mein Profil= Hier wird alles, was ich über mich preisgeben möchte auch aufgezählt werden. Ich bin nun auch Gründer eines eigenen Wikis, welches sich mit Mythologie, Dämonologie, Religion, Fantasy, Fabeln und Fantasy-Kreaturen beschäftigt - wer will, kann gerne mal reinsehen. Hobbys Musik machen Ich spiele Gitarre, E-Gitarre und bin gerade dabei, auch E-Bass zu lernen. Geschichten und Gedichte schreiben Ich schreibe gerne Fantasy- und Horrorgeschichten mit düsterem Hintergrund. Meine Gedichte drehen sich um Schlachten, Morde und Gemetzel. Musik hören Ich bevorzuge Metal, weil ich den Sound einfach nur geil finde!!! Bilder malen Ich zeichne und male Dämonen, Engel und so ziemlich alles andere, was mit Mythologie zu tun hat. Leute austricksen, die mir auf die Nerven gehen Lieblings-Künstler & -Bands Kamelot Genre: Power/Melodic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Love You To Death *March Of Mephisto Mob Rules Genre: Power/Melodic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Cannibal Nation *Close My Eyes *Lost *Soldiers Of Fortune Narnia Genre: Power Metal Lieblingslieder: *Kings Will Come Powerwolf Genre: Power Metal Lieblingslieder: *Saturday Satan DragonForce Genre: Power/Speed Metal Lieblingslieder: *Through The Fire And Flames Epica Genre: Symphonic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Cry For The Moon *Storm The Sorrow Nightwish Genre: Symphonic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Nemo *Planet Hell Sirenia Genre: Symphonic Dark Metal Lieblingslieder: *Euphoria *Lithium And A Lover Katatonia Genre: Dark Metal Metallica Genre: Heavy Metal Lieblingslieder: *Nothing Else Matters *Wherever I May Roam Sonic Syndicate Genre: Heavy Metal Amon Amarth Genre: Melodic Death Metal Arch Enemy Genre: Melodic Death Metal Scar Symmetry Genre: Melodic Death Metal Vermin Genre: Death Metal Devildriver Genre: Death- und Thrash Metal Demonica Genre: Thrash Metal Lieblingslieder: *Demon Class System of a Down Genre: Alternativ Metal KoЯn Genre: Nu Metal Lieblingslieder: *Did my Time Luca Turilli Genre: Nu Metal Foo Fighters Genre: Rock Lieblingslieder: *The Pretender Scorpions Genre: Hard Rock Lieblingslieder: *Rock You Like A Hurricane *Wind Of Change Saturnian Genre: Extreme Symphonic Metal (Symphonic Black Metal) Lieblingslieder: *Dimensions Dimmu Borgir Genre: Symphonic Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *Gateways *The Promised Future Aeons *The Sacrilegious Scorn Saille Genre: Symphonic Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *Haunter Of Dark *Ritual Descent *Subcutaneous Terror Chthonic Genre: taiwanischer Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *Takao Belphegor Genre: Blackened Death Metal Lieblingslieder: *Angel Of Retribution *Enthralled Toxic Sabbath *Hell's Ambassador *Veneratio Diaboli I Am Sin Anaal Nathrakh Genre: Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *A Metaphor For The Dead *More Of Fire Than Blood *The Final Absolution *Todos Somos Humanos Anmerkung:Das sind jetzt natürlich nur einige Bands - ich könnte ja restlos alle aufzählen - aber dann sitze ich hier noch übernächste Woche drüber. Digimon, die ich mag Ich mag alle Digimon, die sich (meistens) auf dem Mega-Level befinden (Vor allem drachen-, engel- und dämonenhafte Digimon sagen mir zu). Es folgt eine Liste meiner Lieblings-Digimon. Serum *Baihumon *Cherubimon *Lucemon *Ophanimon *Sistermon Blanc Awaken Mode *Victorygreymon Datei *Azulongmon *Huanglongmon *Kuzuhamon *Plutomon *Sakuyamon Virus *Avengekidmon *Beelzemon Blast Mode *Bellestarrmon/Beelstarrmon *Crusadermon/Rhodoknightmon *Darknessbagramon *Gattaililithmon *Lilithmon *Lucemon Falldown Mode *Lucemon Satan Mode *Majuulilithmon *Mephistomon *Millenniummon *Myotismon *Ophanimon Falldown Mode *Orochimon Unbekannt *Diaboromon *Quartzmon Was ich sonst noch so mag (Meine Hobbys) * Lesen (dient meinem Wissen über Fantasy, Since-Fiction, Horror, etc.) * Blues, Rock und Metal hören (dient zur Entspannung) :) * Bilder zeichnen (dient meiner Kreativität z. B. Neue Digimon) * Bilder am Computer erstellen (= Neue Digimon) * ALF gucken (dient zur Belustigung) * Horror-Filme gucken (dient zur Entspannung) * Gitarre spielen (Wenn mir danach ist auch mal E-Bass) =Bildergalerie meiner 6 liebsten Lieblingsdigimon= Diese Digimon haben meiner Meinung nach eine Bildergalerie in meinem Profil verdient. Daher habe ich einfach ein paar Bilder rein. Lilithmon die "Göttin der Finsterniss" Dieses Digimon basiert auf der biblischen Figur Lilith. Es ist deshalb einer meiner Favoriten, weil es recht stark ist und als eine Art "Tödliche Schönheit" seine Gegner besiegt. thumb|left|600px thumb|left|600px thumb|left|400px Myotismon der "Blutprinz" Wie man ja sehen kann, stellt es einen klassischen Vampir dar. Aber nur, solange es sich auf seinem Ultra-Level befindet. Mit jeder weiteren Digitation mutiert es mehr zu einem dämonischen Monster. Was ich aber allezeit an diesem Digimon mag, ist die Tatsache, dass es einfach nicht tot zu kriegen ist. In Digimon Adventure und Digimon Adventure 02 stirbt es erst als Malomyotismon, welches noch das Myotismon aus dem ersteren Film war. Auch in Digimon Cross Wars taucht ein Neomyotismon auf, was sich auch so gut wie garnicht töten lies und zufälligerweise eine Digitation von Myotismon ist. Es wirkt allerdings schon ein bisschen feige und grausam und hat durchaus etwas arrogantes an sich. (Vom Gesichtsausdruck erinnert es mich an ein bestimmtes Digimon, dem die Sünde des Hochmutes zugeordnet ist.) thumb|left|600px thumb|left|600px Lucemon, der "gefallene Engel" Ein Digimon, das dem biblischen Luzifer nachempfunden wurde, was man sehr gut an seinen Digitationen sehen kann: Erst ist es ein kindlicher Engel, dann eine Mischung aus Licht und Finsterniss in Gestalt einer erwachsenen Person und zuletzt dann ein grauenhafter, böser Drache ohne Verstand und Bewusstsein mit dem Ziel, alles zu zerstören, wobei man hierfür die Assoziierung Luzifers mit Satan verwendet hat. Ich mag an diesem Digimon seine Fähigkeit, sowohl gut, wie auch böse zu sein und seine Fähigkeit sowohl heilige, wie auch dunkle Mächte zu nutzen. Es ist außerdem beängstigend stark, wenn es den Königlichen Rittern allein schon mit seiner Präsenz Schmerzen zufügen kann oder in der Lage ist, einen der Digiengel dazu zu bringen verrückt zu spielen und in der Digiwelt Amok zu laufen. Zudem finde ich die zweite Evo-Line von Lucemon richtig genial, da diese einfach nur reinhaut: Rookie: Lucemon Champion: D'Arcmon Ultra: Sanzomon Mega: Shakamon thumb|left|600px|Der Engel mit dem Psycho-Blick: Lucemon thumb|left|600px|Lucemon Falldown Modus thumb|left|600px|Lucemon Satan Modus Ophanimon, die "Verkörberung der Liebe" thumb|left|295pxthumb|295px Es basiert auf einem Ophan, eine Art Engel, welche die Räder von Gottes Thron darstellen. Was ich an diesem Digimon mag, ist seine nette und gütige Persönlichkeit. Zusätzlich hat es auch noch recht starke Attacken drauf und zudem die äußerst nützliche Fähigkeit, bösartige Wesen in gutartige zu verwandeln. Ich finde außerdem die Evolutionslinien, die nach diesem Level eingeführt wurden auch ganz cool, da man auch mal in Gestalt eines Ophanimon Falldown Mode schonmal ein bösartiges Exemplar begutachten kann. Cherubimon, die "Verkörberung der Hoffnung" thumb|left|295pxthumb|295px Es basiert optisch auf einem Cherub, einer besonderen Sorte von Engel, welche aber eher tierähnlich sind und zudem einen sehr hohen Rang im himmlischen Regiment haben. Bei Cherubimon wurden allerdings Elemente von einem Hasen eingebaut, was wohl an seiner Evolutions-Linie liegt. Was ich an dem gutartigen Cherubimon mag ist die Tatsache, dass es ein freundliches und nettes Wesen hat. Zudem ist es aber auch noch übelst stark, was man in der Sendung sehr gut an der bösartigen Version dieses Digimons sehen kann. Mephistomon, der "Gehörnte" Es stellt optisch den Teufel dar und hat auch nicht gerade ein gutartiges Wesen. Aber seine Kunst, sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln (sieht man im Film) und seine Art und Weise, wie es kämpft fand ich optisch einfach ganz nett. Außerdem find ich es auch so interessant, da beispielsweise seine Augen total einmalig sind (Zumindest habe ich kein anderes Digimon gesehen, bei dem die Augen so wirken, als wären sie nachträglich an den Kopf angeklebt wurden). Auch seine nächste Form als Gulfmon sah ganz gut aus, aber ich habe trotzdem lieber Mephistomon, da es etwas menschenähnlicher ist und im Gegensatz zu Gulfmon noch sprechen kann. (Und weil es von ihm ein Video mit 'nem recht gut klingendem Lied von Kamelot gibt). thumb|left|600px thumb|left|600px thumb|left|600px Ein paar Videos mit dem Thema Digimon Diese Videos habe ich aus dem Internet hier eingefügt. Natürlich sind darauf Digimon, die ich ganz gerne habe (und zudem noch'n bisschen Melodic/Power/Symphonic Metal \m/) thumb|300px|left|Mit dem Lied War of the Universe von Luca Turillithumb|left|300px|Mit dem Lied March of Mephisto von Kamelot thumb|left|300px|Mit dem Lied Planet Hell von Nightwish Und hier noch ein epischer Kampf zwischen Goku, Vegeta und Lucemon - ich finde, es ist gut gemacht. thumb|right|335 px